Faux Semblants
by Hazure
Summary: Une nouvelle Quileute débarque à Forks, Sacha cousine d'Embry, et impose ses lois. Une imprégnation qui n'en est pas vraiment une se déclare alors. Trahison, amour, haine, tristesse mais surtout faux semblants. Comment va réagir Sam ?


**_Chapitre 1_**

Embry Call venait tout juste d'avoir 16 ans et d'entrer au lycée. C'était un garçon toujours joyeux et prêt à tout pour sa bande d'amis. Il vivait avec sa mère, Katia, à Forks. Son père était mort quand il avait cinq ans, cela ne le rend pas très triste puisqu'il n'a pratiquement aucun souvenir de ses parents, il regrette cependant de ne vivre qu'avec sa mère. Il est né dans la réserve Quileute, au bord de la mer dans une petit maison. Ils n'étaient pas très riche, tout comme la plupart des habitants de la réserve mais se débrouillaient, sa mère travaillait en tant que secrétaire dans un garage automobile, Embry y travaille parfois quand ils en ont vraiment besoin.

Alors que dehors, il y avait un soleil de plomb qui ne pointait pas souvent le bout de son nez, Embry apprît une nouvelle qu'on jugerait d'incroyable, plus heureux qu'il ne l'eut jamais été, il sera sa mère dans ses bras alors que cette dernière riait aux éclats tenant entre les mains, la bonne nouvelle. Il ouvra la porte avec fracas si bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle se briserait en deux et courut à La Push, la plage de la réserve, pour tenir au courant ses amis. Quand ils le virent arriver, ils surent tous qu'il devait leur annoncer quelque chose. Embry se jeta au milieu de son groupe d'ami et brandit la bonne nouvelle, tout fier. Au bout de ses mains, on pouvait contempler une simple lettre blanche, avec par-ci par-là de grandes lettres étalées sur le papier. Tous ses amis se posèrent des questions, qu'y avait-il de si merveilleux? Embry les regarda un à un dans le blanc des yeux et cria:

_« Ma cousine arrive dans quelques heures ! »_

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était fou, regardais si l'adresse était la bonne, lisais attentivement la lettre, se posais des questions. Si Katia avait eu une nièce, on l'aurait sut, se dirent-ils. Et mieux encore, si elle avait eu une sœur. Mais Embry n'en démordit pas. Il répétait sans cesse le prénom de sa chère et tendre cousine:

_« Sacha. »_

Et il enchaîna en un souffle:

_« Elle arrive tout de droit de Los Angeles, apparemment elle est est orpheline et elle a fais des recherches pour retrouver de la famille à elle et elle nous a trouvé. Elle a 18 ans, et elle arrive pour passer du temps avec nous. Et si jamais ça se passe bien, son orphelinat fera tout pour qu'elle reste avec nous! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment je suis content! »_

Alors, ils le prirent dans leurs bras car ils savaient l'importance qu'aurait cette cousine pour Embry. Il avait toujours désiré une petite sœur ou un petit frère, se sentant seul. Mais sa mère n'avait plus jamais eu de relation depuis son père. Alors dès qu'il croisait le chemin de la sœur d'un de ses amis, il la chouchoutait, lui donnait des tas de surnoms et la couvait du regard comme une petite fille admirerait sa nouvelle poupée. Alors bien sur, qu'on lui découvre une cousine qui vivrait sous son toit pendant deux mois le ravissait et d'ailleurs, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il gardait ce sourire qui partait d'une oreille à une autre. Il s'arrangea pour aller la chercher en voiture, il irait avec Jacob Black un de ses amis qui pouvait conduire. Excité comme une puce il rentra en vitesse chez lui pour se mettre en valeur, il voulait plaire dès la première approche à sa cousine. Il prit un longue douche, peigna soigneusement ses cheveux, se parfuma, mit ses plus beaux habits. Il embrassa sa mère, lui disant qu'il allait chercher sa cousine à l'aéroport. Ils partiraient deux heures à l'avance pour ne pas être en retard à l'aéroport qui se situait à Seattle. Alors, il dévora un croissant et monta dans la voiture. Jacob se dit qu'il n'avait pas de chances et que pour lui ce serait plutôt une corvée. Sur le chemin, alors qu'Embry qui ne parlait d'habitude pas beaucoup, déblatérait un maximum sur sa cousine, Jacob augmentait le son de la radio pour ne plus écouter son ami qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Embry se demandait comment elle était aussi bien physiquement et mentalement. Il se demandait aussi quelle idée était passé par la tête de sa tante pour avoir nommé sa fille: Sacha. Il relisait la lettre inlassablement, commençant à être inquiet, et si elle était snob et que leurs vies, à lui et sa mère, ne lui plairait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, sa cousine ne pouvait pas être comme ça, ou alors elle serait totalement à l'opposé de lui. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, ils attendirent, appuyés contre la camionnette de Jacob. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, beaucoup de personnes sortirent de l'aéroport. Embry marqua en grand sur un papier: Sacha. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, une fille plutôt grande, très mince avec de long cheveux bouclés et bruns qui retombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos, avec de magnifiques yeux turquoises arriva. Elle était bronzée comme la plupart des Quileutes. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur jaune à motifs noirs avec un mini short noir et de simple baskets montantes noires. Elle était tellement mince qu'on aurait dit qu'on la briserait en la prenant dans nos bras. Elle se dirigea, les mains dans les poches avec un sac à dos lui tombant sur l'épaule vers Jacob et Embry. Ce dernier lui fit un énorme sourire chaleureux et la prit brièvement dans ses bras alors que Jacob se contenta de la saluer, la reluquant un peu au passage. Embry était plutôt hésitant envers elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Sur le retour, Sacha ignorait les garçons, l'ambiance dans l'auto n'était pas des plus bonnes. Arrivés à la réserve, Sacha sortit rapidement de l'auto et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand Katia se jeta sur elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Sacha ne réagit pas, laissant pendre ses bras. Elle n'aimait pas l'affection et ça ne changerait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était aimer. Elle avait déjà éprouvé quelques sentiments d'amitié mais pas d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Sa seule amie s'était appelée Emy, elle lui ressemblait mentalement. Mais Emy est morte. Un camion l'a percuté elle et Sacha, et bien sur Sacha a survécu, alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour qu'Emy survive, quitte à mourir à sa place. Ça avait rendu Sacha encore moins sociable. Tout le monde la plaignait, elle était orpheline, avait perdu sa meilleure-amie, n'avait aucune famille et par dessus-tout n'aimait pas le bonheur. Certains avaient voulus attirer sa sympathie, mais c'était mission impossible, elle vous regardait avec un telle regard, tellement glacial et décourageant qu'à peine arrivé à un mètre d'elle vous renonciez à vos espoirs. C'était ça qu'elle avait aimé chez Emy, malgré ses insultes et ses regards glaciaux, Emy avait tenté sa chance, à plusieurs reprises sans se dégonfler une seule fois, et elle avait réussi. D'ailleurs tout le monde l'avait admiré pour ça. Emy et Sacha n'avait qu'une différence remarquable, Emy était joyeuse et souriante, Sacha était constamment triste et gardait cette moue que personne ou presque n'arrivait à lui décrocher.

Katia, toujours dans son bon entrain et n'ayant pas remarqué le dégoût de Sacha l'invita à entrer et lui proposa à manger, à boire. Sacha, agacée, refusait. Embry prit la parole:

_« Maman j'ai pensé que je pourrai laisser ma chambre à Sacha, elle est là que pour deux mois, nan? »_

Cela plût à Katia qui pensait que Sacha devrait rester à coucher dans le canapé du salon. Aussi-tôt arrangé, ils montèrent les trois valises de Sacha dans sa nouvelle chambre. Katia voulu l'aider à ranger ses affaires mais Sacha refusa une fois de plus:

« Je préférerai faire ça toute seule, si vous voulez bien. »

Katia redescendit au salon, les deux garçons se goinfraient de toutes les gourmandises qu'avait préparé Katia. Sacha, qui avait posé doucement ses valises sur le lit les ouvrit toutes les trois. Dans la première évidement, ses vêtements. Dans la deuxième, toute une collection de bouquin. Et dans la troisième, des souvenirs en pagaille. Elle rangea d'abord ses vêtements, dans une commode qu'Embry avait vidé. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup mais elle avait tout de même bon goût. Elle posa ses livres sur le bureau qu'il y avait dans la minuscule chambre. Puis elle sortit un par un et soigneusement les souvenirs, photos et bibelots. Elle accrocha une horloge de verre au dessus de son bureau. Elle glissa dans chaque rond qui représentait un heure, un photo. Elle posa trois photos d'elle et ses parents à sa naissance sur la commode. Puis elle prit un grand cadre avec une dizaine de photos d'elle et Emy. Elle regarde autour d'elle et apprécia le résultat. Elle profita du calme régnant pour prendre une longue douche. Elle renfila ses vêtements et descendit sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de ces inconnus, cette famille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.


End file.
